wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/24
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXIV PAWILON. O dziewiątej d‘Artagnan był już w koszarach gwardji; Plancheta zastał gotowego. Czwarty koń już przybył. Planchet uzbrojony był w muszkiet i pistolet. D‘Artagnan miał szpadę i dwa pistolety, za pas zatknięte. Każdy dosiadł konia i wymknęli się po cichu. Noc już zapadła, nikt ich wyjeżdżających nie widział. Planchet pozostał z tyłu i o dziesięć kroków podążał za panem. Przebyli wpoprzek bulwary i przez bramę Konferencyj wydostali się na drogę, prowadzącą do Saint‑Cloud, o wiele, niż dzisiaj, piękniejszą. W mieście Planchet trzymał się w przyzwoitej odległości, którą sobie nakazał; lecz w miarę, jak droga zaczynała być pusta i głucha, pomaleńku zbliżać się począł tak, że gdy wjechali do lasku Bulońskiego, znalazł się przy boku swego pana. Trudno nam zataić, coprawda, iż kołysanie się drzew olbrzymich, łamanie się światła księżycowego w gęstych i ciemnych zaroślach wprawiało go w niemały niepokój. Spostrzegł to d‘Artagnan, że coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego pachołkiem. — A co?... mości Planchecie — zapytał — co się dzieje z tobą? — Czy pan nie uważa, iż te drzewa podobne są do kościołów ogromnych? — A to dla czego? — Bo pod ich sklepieniem, jak i w kościele, człowiek nie ma śmiałości odezwać się głośno. — Czy dlatego, że strach cię przejmuje, Planchecie? — Tak, panie, strach, aby kto nie usłyszał. — Czemu? rozmowa nasza jest przecie pobożna, drogi Planchecie, niktby jej nie mógł nic zarzucić. — A! panie! — odrzekł Planchet, powracając do swej myśli zasadniczej — ten Bonacieux ma coś ponurego w oczach i wstrętnego w poruszeniu ust! — Co cię zmusza, u djabła, myśleć o panu Bonacieux? — Panie, człowiek nie myśli o tem, o czem chce, ale o tem, o czem musi!... — E! tchórz z ciebie, Planchetku. — Panie, nie trzeba mieszać przezorności z tchórzostwem; przezorność jest cnotą. — A ty cnotliwy jesteś, wszak tak, Planchecie? — O! panie, czy to nie lufa muszkietu błysnęła tam w dali? Możebyśmy głowy schylili? — Doprawdy... — mruknął d‘Artagnan — przypominając sobie przestrogi pana de Tréville — doprawdy, to bydlę i mnie w końcu nabawi strachu. I puścił konia kłusem. Planchet uczynił to samo i, jak cień swego pana, kłusował tuż przy nim. — Czy całą noc tak jechać będziemy? — zapytał. — Nie, Planchecie, bo ty już jesteś na miejscu. — Ja? już na miejscu? a pan?... — Ja pójdę jeszcze dalej kilka kroków. — I pan zostawi mnie samego zupełnie? — Boisz się, Planchecie! — Nie, lecz zwracam pańską uwagę, że zanosi się na noc bardzo zimną. Chłody nabawiają reumatyzmu, a służący, który cierpi na tę chorobę, jest do niczego, zwłaszcza dla tak prędkiego pana. — Dobrze!... jeżeli ci zimno, zajedziesz do jednej z tych karczem, które tam widzisz, i jutro o szóstej rano czekaj na mnie przed bramą. — Proszę pana, przepiłem i przejadłem uczciwie talara, którego mi dziś rano dałeś; nie mam więc nawet podłego su na wypadek zziębnięcia. — Masz tu pół pistola. Bywaj zdrów, do jutra. I zeskoczył z konia, cugle rzucił Planchetowi i owinąwszy się płaszczem, szybko się oddalił. — Boże, jakże mi zimno! — zawołał Planchet, skoro tylko stracił z oczu swego pana; a ponieważ pilno mu było się rozgrzać, zapukał czemprędzej do drzwi domu, zdobnego we wszelkie pozory podmiejskiej karczmy. D‘Artagnan, który skierował się ścieżką poprzeczną, szedł dopóty, dopóki nie dotarł do Saint-Cloud. Zamiast jednak trzymać się głównego traktu, zaszedł od tyłu pałacu, zapuścił się w zaułek bardzo ustronny i znalazł się wkrótce wprost oznaczonego pawilonu. Było to miejsce zupełnie puste. Wielki mur, w którego rogu stał pawilon, stanowił jeden bok uliczki, a z drugiego boku żywopłot dzielił ją od ogródka, w którego głębi stała mizerna chałupka. D‘Artagnan stawił się na schadzkę, ponieważ jednak nie wskazano mu umówionego znaku, którym oznajmiłby swoją obecność, więc czekał. Cisza panowała wokoło, sądzić mógł, iż go sto mil przedziela od stolicy. Oparł się o płot plecami, bacznie wpierw obejrzawszy się po za siebie. Poza płotem, ogrodem i chałupką, szare i nieprzejrzane mgły otaczały zwojami swemi tę bezmierną przestrzeń, w której zasypiał Paryż, tę otchłań rozwartą, bezbrzeżną, gdzie połyskiwało kilka światełek, jak gwiazdy. W oczach d‘Artagnana jednak wszystko przybierało kształty rozkoszne, każda myśl śmiała się do niego, ciemności nieprzebite stawały się przezroczyste. Istotnie, po upływie chwil kilku, na wieży Saint-Cloud odwieczny dzwon wyrzucił ze swej ryczącej paszczy dziesięć powolnych uderzeń. Głos spiżu zabrzmiał grobowym jękiem, który się rozpłynął w ciemnościach nocy. Każde z tych uderzeń jednakże, tworząc godzinę tak upragnioną, cudowną harmonją dźwięczało w sercu młodzieńca. Oczy miał utkwione w stojący w narożniku muru pawilonik, którego wszystkie okna były przysłonięte okiennicami, z wyjątkiem jednego na pierwszem piętrze. Z okna tego dobywało się łagodne światło, srebrzące korony kilku razem stojących lip. Z pewności poza temi szybami, tak mile jaśniejącemi, oczekuje go piękna pani Bonacieux. Kołysany tą myślą, pełną słodyczy, z całą cierpliwością czekał pół godziny jeszcze z utkwionym wzrokiem w to rozkoszne mieszkanko, gdzie dostrzegał część sufitu o listewkach złoconych, znamionujących elegancję i reszty pokoju. Dzwon zegara wieżowego wybił wpół do jedenastej. Tym razem odgłos ten, niewiadomo dlaczego, przejął go zimnym dreszczem. Może przenikał go chłód i wrażenie czysto fizyczne przypisał uczuciom moralnym. Potem zaczął przypuszczać, iż źle może przeczytał, że schadzka może oznaczona była na jedenastą. Podszedł do okna, stanął w promiemu światła, dobył list z kieszeni i raz jeszcze przebiegł go oczami. Nie omylił się bynajmniej: oznaczona była godzina dziesiąta. Powrócił na stanowisko poprzednie; milczenie to i samotność poczynały go niepokoić. Wybiła jedenasta. Strach go przejął nie na żarty, czy nie wydarzyło się pani Bonacieux co złego. Klasnął po trzykroć w dłonie, jak zwykle dają sobie znaki zakochani, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Echo nawet milczało. Wtedy pomyślał ze złością, że może młoda kobieta, oczekując na niego usnęła. Podszedł do muru i usiłował się nań wdrapać, lecz tynk był świeży i gładki. Daremnie połamał sobie paznokcie. Naraz zwrócił uwagę na drzewa, wciąż srebrzone światłem, a ponieważ jedno z nich wyciągało ku drodze konary, pomyślał, że zpośród nich mógłby łatwo zapuścić wzrok do wnętrza pawilonu. Drzewo było do tego podatne. Zresztą d‘Artagnan miał lat dwadzieścia zaledwie, nie zapomniał więc jeszcze ćwiczeń szkolnych. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się pośród gałęzi i przez szyby przejrzyste zagłębił wzrok do wnętrza pokoju. Zgroza przejęła go dreszczem od stóp do głowy. Swiatło łagodne z lampy przyćmionej, oświetlało scenę przerażającego nieładu. Jedna z szyb była stłuczona, drzwi pokoju, wysadzone i napół złamane, wisiały na zawiasie; stół, który widocznie był zastawiony wytworną kolacją, leżał na ziemi; karafki w kawałkach, owoce zdeptane zalegały posadzkę; wszystko w tym pokoju świadczyło o walce gwałtownej i rozpaczliwej. Zdało mu się nawet, iż w dziwnym tym nieładzie odróżnia strzępy ubrania i krwawe plamy na obrusie i firankach. Z pośpiechem zsunął się na ziemię ze strasznie bijącem sercem, chcąc się przekonać, czy nie znajdzie innych jeszcze śladów niecnego gwałtu. A w ciszy nocnej wciąż błyszczało spokojne i łagodne światło. Wtedy spostrzegł d‘Artagnan, czego nie zauważył poprzednio, że ziemia, wydeptana i rozrzucona miejscami, miała na sobie ślady stóp ludzkich i kopyt końskich. Koła powozu, przybyłego widocznie od strony Paryża, wyżłobiły na pulchnej ziemi głęboką brózdę równolegle z pawilonem, zataczając ją z powrotem ku miastu. Szukając dalej, znalazł przy murze podartą rękawiczkę kobiecą. Była to jedna z tych wonnych rękawiczek, za jakiemi przepadają kochankowie, gdy zerwać je mogą z pięknej ukochanej rączki. Zimny pot kroplisty oblewał mu czoło, boleść okrutna serce ściskała, oddech stawał się szybki; a jednak dla własnego uspokojenia powtarzał sobie, iż ten pawilon niekoniecznie musi mieć łączność z panią Bonacieux, że ona mu oznaczyła schadzkę przed pawilonem, a nie w pawilonie, i służba, a prawdopodobnie zazdrość małżonka, zatrzymały ją w Paryżu. Wszystkie te jednak rozumowania zostały zdruzgotane, zniweczone uczuciem niewytłomaczonego bólu, który w pewnych chwilach życia opanowywa całą naszą istotę i woła nam w duszy i tętni w uszach ponurym głosem, że wielkie nieszczęście nad nami krąży. Wtedy ogarnęło go szaleństwo: pobiegł drogą, skąd przybył i nie zatrzymał się aż u przewozu, aby wybadać przewoźnika. Ten mu powiedział, że około siódmej wieczorem przeprawił przez rzekę kobietę, zakrytą czarnym płaszczem tak, jak gdyby zależało jej na tem niezmiernie, aby nie była poznana; i właśnie, z powodu tych ostrożności, tem większą zwracał na nią uwagę, i przekonał się, że młoda jest i piękna. W owych czasach dużo kobiet młodych i ładnych, starając się nie być poznanemi, przybywało do Saint‑Cloud, jednakże d‘Artagnan nie wątpił ani na chwilę, że to była pani Bonacieux. Korzystając ze światła lampki, migocącej w chatce przewoźnika, raz jeszcze odczytał bilecik pięknej Konstancji, aby upewnić się, że nie jest w błędzie, że w Saint‑Cloud, a nie gdzieindziej oznaczona była schadzka, przed pawilonem pana d‘Estrées, a nie na żadnej innej ulicy. Wszystko tak się składało, aby mu dowieść, że przeczucia jego nie były mylne. Co tchu w piersiach wrócił do zamku; zdawało mu się, że pod nieobecność jego coś nowego w pawilonie zajść mogło i że nastąpi jakieś wyjaśnienie. W uliczce ta sama pustka, to samo łagodne i spokojne światło rozlewało się z jedynego okna. Wtedy przyszło mu na myśl, że ta niema rudera widziała coś niezawodnie, a może powiedziećby także była w stanie. Drzwi ogrodzenia były zamknięte, przesadził więc płot i, pomimo ujadania psa na łańcuchu, zbliżył się do chaty. Zrazu nikt nie odpowiedział na pukanie. Milczenie grobowe panowało w chatce, jak i w pawilonie; lecz gdy zaczął się do niej dobijać, posłyszał lekki szelest wewnątrz, tak lękliwy, jakby obawiał się zdradzić. Przestał się więc dobijać, prosił z wyrazem takiego niepokoju, przerażenia i zarazem pieszczoty w głosie, że natchnąć był w stanie ufnością nawet największego tchórza. Nareszcie uchyliła się stara spróchniała okiennica i zamknęła natychmiast, skoro tylko światło dymiącej lampki, palącej się w kącie, oświeciło szarfę, rękojeść szpady i kolby pistoletów d‘Artagnana. Jakkolwiek stało się to nader szybko, miał jednak czas dostrzedz siwą głowę starca. — Na imię boskie! zaklinam was — zawołał — wysłuchajcie mnie: czekałem tu na kogoś i doczekać się nie mogę, umieram z niepokoju. Miałożby się tu jakie nieszczęście wydarzyć? powiedzcie. Okno otworzyło się powoli i znowu ta sama twarz się ukazała; lecz bledsza jeszcze, niż za pierwszym razem. D‘Artagnan prostodusznie, nieledwie z imienia, opowiedział swoją historię; jak przed tym pawilonem miał schadzkę z młodą kobietą i jak, nie mogąc się jej doczekać, wdrapał się na lipę, a stamtąd przy świetle lampy ujrzał poprzewracane sprzęty w pokoju. Starzec wysłuchał go z uwagą, potakując, a gdy d‘Artagnan skończył, potrząsnął głową z miną złowróżbną. — Cóż to ma znaczyć? — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — Na Boga, błagam cię, tłómacz się jaśniej. — O! panie — odezwał się starzec — o nic mnie nie pytaj; bo, gdybym opowiedział ci, co widziałem, nie wyszłoby mi na dobre z pewnością. — Więc widziałeś? — podchwycił d‘Artagnan. — W takim razie zaklinam cię! — ciągnął dalej, kładąc mu pistola — powiedz mi, powiedz, coś widział, a słowo szlacheckie ci daję, że ani słówka jednego nie uronię z mojego serca. Tyle szczerości i bólu wyryło się na twarzy d‘Artagnana, że starzec skinął na znak, iż mówić zacznie i odezwał się cichym głosem: — Blisko dziewiątej było, gdy usłyszałem turkot na ulicy, a, pragnąc dowiedzieć się, coby to być mogło, podszedłem do moich drzwi i poznałem, że ktoś usiłuje wejść. Ponieważ ubogi jestem i nie lękam się złodziei, otworzyłem drzwi do chaty i ujrzałem trzech mężczyzn, stojących w pobliżu. Za nimi tuż w cieniu stała dwukonna kareta i konie wierzchowe. Należały one niechybnie do trzech mężczyzn, którzy przyjechali wierzchem. — A! panowie łaskawi — zawołałem — czego żądacie? — Musisz mieć drabinę? — odezwał się do mnie ten, który wyglądał na przewódcę eskorty. — Mam, panie, do zbierania owoców. — Daj ją nam i wracaj do siebie, masz za fatygę talara; pamiętaj tylko, że jeśli słówko choć piśniesz, co będziesz widział i słyszał (gdyż pewny jestem, że patrzeć i słuchać będziesz, pomimo gróźb naszych) zginiesz niechybnie. To mówiąc, rzucił mi talara i zabrał drabinę. Rozumie się, że zamknąwszy za nim furtkę, udałem, iż wracam do domu; wyszedłem jednak drzwiami tylnemi i, przemknąwszy w ciemnościach, dostałem się do tej gęstwiny bzów, z pośród której niewidziany mogłem się wszystkiemu należycie przypatrzyć. Trzej panowie rozkazali powozowi podjechać cichutko, wywlekli z niego małego, grubego, kusego, siwewego człowieka, ciemno i nędznie odzianego, który z ostrożnością wszedł na drabinę, ponurem wejrzeniem ogarnął wnętrze pokoju, zeszedł powoli i mruknął głosem stłumionym: — Ona! Poczem ten, który przemawiał do mnie, otworzył drzwi pawilonu kluczem, zamknął je za sobą i zniknął; jednocześnie dwóch innych weszło na drabinę. Gruby staruszek stanął przy drzwiczkach karety, stangret trzymał lejce, a lokaj konie za uzdy. Naraz krzyk przeraźliwy rozległ się w pawilonie. Kobieta jakaś przyskoczyła do okna, otworzyła je, jak gdyby chciała rzucić się z niego. Lecz skoro spostrzegła dwóch mężczyzn, odskoczyła w tył; ci rzucili się za nią do pokoju. Wtedy nic już nie widziałem, lecz słyszałem trzask łamanych sprzętów. Kobieta krzyczała i wołała ratunku. Lecz wkrótce wszystko ucichło; trzej mężczyźni zbliżyli się do okna, unosząc na rękach kobietę; dwóch z nich zeszło po drabinie. Umieścili kobietę w karecie, a przy niej siadł staruszek; ten, który wprzód w pawilonie pozostał, zamknął okno i po chwili wyszedł drzwiami i z uwagą popatrzył, czy rzeczywiście kobieta znajduje się w karecie. Dwaj towarzysze jego czekali nań, siedząc już na koniach, i on też zaraz wskoczył na siodło; służący usadowił się przy woźnicy; kareta, eskortowana przez trzech jezdnych, popędziła cwałem i wszystko się skończyło. Od tej chwili nic już nie widziałem, ani słyszałem. Zgnębiony tą straszną nowiną, d‘Artagnan oniemiał i zdrętwiał, a całe piekło gniewu i zazdrości targało mu serce. — Lecz, wielmożny panie — ciągnął dalej starzec, na którym niema ta rozpacz, większe wrażenie sprawiła, niż krzyki i płacze — nie martw się tak bardzo, nie zabili ci jej, to najważniejsza. — Nie wiesz, kto był przywódcą tej piekielnej wyprawy? — Nie znam go wcale. — Lecz mogłeś mu się przyjrzeć, skoro mówił do ciebie. — A! to pan chce wiedzieć, jak wyglądał z twarzy? —Tak. — Wysoki, suchy, opalony, wąsy czarne, oczy czarne, postawa pańska. — To on! i znowu on!... — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan. — To zły duch mój, widocznie! A ten drugi? — Który? — Ten mały. — O! to, ręczyć mogę, nie żaden pan: nie miał nawet szpady, a tamci traktowali go przez nogę. — Jakiś lokaj — mruknął d‘Artagnan. — A! biedna, nieszczęśliwa kobieta! co oni z nią zrobili? — Przyrzekł mi pan zachować tajemnicę — odezwał się staruszek. — Bądź spokojny, przyrzekam ci raz jeszcze, jestem szlachcicem, słowo szlacheckie nad wszystko waży, a ja ci je daję. D‘Artagnan ze zranioną duszą powlókł się do przewozu. Chwilami nie chciał wierzyć, aby to była pani Bonacieux, i nadzieja wstępowała mu w serce, że jutro w Luwrze odnajdzie ją. To znowu przerażająca myśl go gnębiła, czy to nie intryga miłosna, czy nie zazdrośnik jakiś, zeszedłszy ją, kazał porwać. Błąkał się w domysłach, dręczył, rozpaczał. — O! gdyby byli moi przyjaciele! — zawołał z głębi duszy — miałbym chociaż nadzieję odnalezienia jej; lecz kto wie, co tu z nimi się dzieje? Północ już się zbliżała; trzeba było odnaleźć Plancheta. Do wszystkich karczem, w jakich się świeciło, zaglądał kolejno, ale w żadnej go nie zastał. Gdy zaszedł do szóstej, przyszło mu na myśl, iż poszukiwania te mogą być bez skutku, gdyż kazał mu czekać na siebie o szóstej zrana dopiero, a teraz miał wszelkie prawo, znajdować się gdzie chciał. Zresztą i to mu przyszło do głowy, że jeśli pozostanie bliżej miejsca porwania, prędzej pochwyci nitkę tego tajemniczego węzła. Otóż w szóstej karczmie, jak mówiliśmy, zatrzymał się d‘Artagnan, zażądał butelki wina przedniego gatunku, wsparł się na łokciach w najciemniejszym kącie stołu i postanowił do dnia przeczekać. Lecz i tym razem nadzieje jego okazały się płonne. Chociaż słuch wytężał pilnie, wśród przekleństw, rozpustnych piosenek i wymysłów, jakiemi obsypywali się robotnicy, pachołki i furmani, tworzący to zaszczytne towarzystwo, do którego i on należał mimowolnie, nic nie usłyszał takiego, coby mogło go naprowadzić na ślad ukochanej kobiety. Wysączywszy z nudów butelkę, aby nie obudzić podejrzeń, rad nie rad umieścił się, jak mógł, w swym kącie, aby jako tako się przespać. Nie zapominajmy, iż d‘Artagnan liczył lat dwadzieścia i że w tym wieku sen ma swoje niezwalczone prawa, których domaga się gwałtownie nawet od serc najbardziej zrozpaczonych. Nad ranem, około szóstej, przebudził się znużony, co zwykle bywa po źle spędzonej nocy. Niewiele czasu zabrało mu ubranie. Pomacał kieszenie, czy nie skorzystano ze snu jego, aby go okraść, a znalazłszy trzos na miejscu i pistolety za pasem, wstał, zapłacił za wino i wyszedł, w nadziei, że zrana uda mu się prędzej odnaleźć pachołka. Rzeczywiście, najpierwszą osobą, która mu wpadła w oczy przez szarawe mgły poranku, był czcigodny Planchet, czekający nań przed bramą małej pochyłej karczemki, którą d‘Artagnan pominął w poszukiwaniach nocnych. Planchet trzymał za uzdę dwa konie.